


Lips of an angel

by FrankyDoyleGirl



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankyDoyleGirl/pseuds/FrankyDoyleGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Likely going to be a 15-20 Chapter story in which each chapter is based off of a couple/a few lines of Hinders song 'lips of an angel'. Focusing on Franky and her life with Bridget after she had been granted parole, and how the relationship changes with the reappearance of another certain blonde woman. (I'm horrible with summaries, my apologies!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Typical Friday?

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a new type of story this time. This first chapter (perhaps the first few) will be just to set up for the remainder of the story, each chapter will be based on a couple/a few lines from ‘Lips Of An Angel’ by Hinder. The story will focus on Frankys life with Bridget after being granted parole, and how that relationship changes with the appearance of another certain blonde woman that Franky had the hots for. 
> 
> Definitely still quite rusty with my writing, so I apologize in advance! I hope you enjoy regardless, and as always every review is greatly appreciated!

It was a typical Friday morning in Franky Doyles new world. Life outside of the Wentworth walls had been treating the brunette woman rather well. Since being granted parole Franky had been accepted to the University of her Choice to further pursue her law degree, she had landed herself a part time gig as a chef at a rather upscale restaurant only a few blocks from the small apartment she had managed to save up enough cash to afford. The apartment was decently located, not too far away from the city and of course the fact that it was only a fifteen minute walk from Bridget’s house was definitely an added bonus. Ah, Bridget Westfall. Franky had often found her mind drifting off to the thoughts of the older woman. They had a solid relationship built on the kind of trust, honesty, caring and understanding that Franky had never really had before. Franky had only been out of Wentworth for a little over six months, but with Bridget’s help, she was fairly confident that she wouldn’t be landing back in there anytime soon. Despite all of the positives of the relationship with Bridget, Franky couldn’t help but feel that deep down there was something missing, although she was sure she would **/never/** verbalize that.

 

Following her typical Friday routine Franky had rolled out of bed at the call of her alarm at 7AM, had her shower and gotten dressed into her black skinny jeans, a white tank top, the look being completed with her black leather jacket and combat boots. No less than five minutes later and Franky was on her way to the coffee shop located about a block away from her apartment, she swore it was the only place around that could make a decent cup of coffee. She had made her way inside, the warmth of the building combined with the bitter scent of coffee being the first things Franky noticed upon entering the small shop. She made her way to stand in the small lineup in front of the counter, slightly surprised by how busy the small shop was so early in the morning, _‘Maybe people are finally realizing what a decent cup of coffee tastes like.’_ Being the brunettes only thought.

 

For one reason or another Franky had felt the building had a certain change to the atmosphere, it was usually a rather relaxed environment. A few small tables were off to either side of the counter, a few flowers in a vase on each of the corner booths that completed the seating arrangement of the store. The walls were a pale, off white color with a mint green trim. It wasn’t exactly upscale, but it was cozy, comfortable, somewhere that Franky didn’t feel out of place and besides, the amazing cup of coffee you would walk out of that place with made up for the lack of scenery and other bullshit that was supposed to determine the worth of an establishment. Franky had moved up to the counter and placed her order of a double espresso with a milk on the side when she had caught a glimpse of blonde hair at the opposite end of the counter where she was presumably waiting for her order. Something about the blonde seemed strangely familiar to Franky, another quick scan over the blonde only made Franky’s curiosity peak. The woman wore what appeared to be likely very pricey high heels, her long legs being the second thing Franky had noticed, directly after the stunning blue dress that clung to the woman’s figure, doing her body extreme justice as far as Franky was concerned.

 

As Franky made her way to the side of the counter where the blonde was standing in order to collect her beverage, the blonde woman turned to the right; in turn giving Franky a side view of her face, almost stopping the brunette dead in her tracks. “It can’t be…” Franky muttered under her breath, the words only being meant for her own ears. But sure enough, it could be. Franky was absolute dumbfounded, but also completely drawn in, she took another few confident strides forward in her typical Franky Doyle mannerism, leaning casually against the countertop, a brow raised as she studied the blonde for a moment. She appeared to be in the place alone. “Erica?” Franky finally questioned out loud. The blonde woman froze in place. Erica hadn’t expected to bump into anyone she had known around these parts of town, but this.. this was astonishing. The voice had sounded like that of Franky Doyle. _‘that’s impossible..’_ her own thought being cut off as she had turned her head to the right to see who was really speaking to her. Erica’s jaw had to have nearly hit the floor as she turned to see Franky Doyle standing beside her, leaning so casually against the glass countertop. She for the first time in a very long time could think of absolutely nothing to say, the sight of the brunette being an absolute shock to say the very least.

 

Franky wasn’t sure if she should be flattered or offended by Erica’s lack of response, clearly catching the former governor off guard, deciding to pounce on the opportunity in typical Franky fashion. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Oi, maybe you need to pinch yourself to make sure that you’re not dreaming, huh?” Franky spoke in her usual playfully toned mannerism, wiggling her brows in a suggestive manner. _‘Definitely not a look alike, that’s her’_   Was Erica’s thought process as Franky used her usual charming tactics on the ex-governor. The words had the same effect on Erica as they had always had, making her feel as if no time had passed since she last saw the former inmate. The blush was unmistakable on her cheeks, a soft almost humourless chuckle passing through the blondes lips as she shook her head, finally gaining somewhat of a composure so that she was now at least able to respond to Franky’s comment. “Franky.. “ Erica had started but quickly realized she wasn’t sure what exactly to say next. Her mind was still momentarily blank by the sudden appearance of the woman who quite literally tossed her world upside down. Erica was quite certain she would have never laid eyes on the brunette again, but here she was in the flesh. Struggling to find any proper way to form anything beyond the usual small talk, Erica just threw a “How are you?” at the brunette. She did however generally care to see how Franky was dealing with life outside.

 

As Franky went to open her mouth to respond to Erica, the worker behind the counter had quickly interrupted them. Handing Erica over the beverage that she had ordered, followed by handing Franky over her beverage as well. Erica’s eyes drifted upward to the clock, internally cursing the gesture. If she didn’t leave within the next few minutes she was going to be terribly late for work. She was conflicted, she didn’t want to leave Franky just yet, but this meeting was extremely important and she was certain she would be all but fired if she missed it or happened to show up forty five minutes late. Before Franky had a second chance to answer Erica’s question, the blonde spoke up. “I’m really sorry Franky but I have an extremely important meeting in half an hour..” There was no easy way to approach the next subject, Erica was just hoping that Franky had possibly dealt with some of her deep rooted anger issues. “I know there were a lot of things left unsaid between us, and I just want the opportunity to explain. Could I have your number?”

 

Franky left a slight scoff pass through her lips as she listened to Erica’s words. She had no idea why but seconds later she had pulled out her cellphone and exchanged phone numbers with Erica. After exchanging numbers and smiles that would have been deemed totally inappropriate back in Wentworth, the blonde woman vanished out of Franky’s sight. Just as quickly as Erica had come she had gone again. _‘Fucking typical’_ Franky thought before grabbing her coffee from the countertop and turning to leave. Usually her morning coffee was enough to put a bounce into her step, and start the day off properly, but now for yet another reason that she couldn’t quite pinpoint, she felt as if she needed a pack of cigarettes or several shots of vodka to get her day back on track. With a quick shake of her head she exited the coffee shop, continuing on her way to Bridget’s house as she did every Friday.

 

Although now she knew there was no way in hell that this was going to be a typical routine Friday. Franky hadn’t planned on ever seeing Erica again, and if she did she had a well prepared tongue lashing prepared for the former governor, yet she hadn’t said anything she had planned to say. The thoughts of Erica consumed Franky’s mind her entire way to Bridget’s house, now being forced to get those thoughts out of her mind and focus on Bridget. The loving woman who had welcomed her into her life with open arms. Bridget had been there when Erica had fled the scene selfishly leaving Franky all alone to fend for _herself. ‘Fuck her._ ’ Franky thought before lightly rapping on the deep green coloured front door to Bridget’s house in the moderately upscale neighbourhood. Franky knew that the second that door was opened she would forget all about Erica Davidson.


	2. Things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update doesn’t exactly advance the story along all that much further, but I felt that it was quite necessary to add in for when the story reaches pivotal turning points. Thanks for the kind reviews, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! After getting this one and the next update out of the way the story will really take off into full swing, thanks for being patient with me thus far! 

Franky had been partially right about the fact that seeing Bridget’s face would make her forget about Erica Davidson. Bridget’s face combined with the almost dozen bottles of beer that she had consumed before noon, and the fact that Bridget had been sweet enough to not only make breakfast but also lunch while Franky had remained awkwardly cold and distant from her girlfriend, that had sealed the deal. Franky had decided that she had spent more than enough time brooding over the former governor, and she wasn’t about to let it fuck up what she had with Bridget, but one quick glance at the clock told her she was already fighting a losing battle in that regard.

Franky had spent almost four hours giving Bridget barely three word answers to anything she had asked the brunette, effectively wasting the time that was usually spent loving up on her girlfriend before she had to head into work. Franky always looked forward to her Fridays, getting to spend several hours of the day with Bridget always seemed to put her in a good mood throughout the entire weekend, even though she would spend most of her weekends studying. 

Bridget had clearly sensed that there was something going on deep down within her girlfriend, but the two of them had an unspoken understanding: Franky would open up when she was ready to do so. Bridget wouldn’t push Franky beyond what she was comfortable discussing, and that had allowed Franky to be able to put a great deal of trust in Bridget. Bridget knew that whatever was bothering Franky would get past the surface eventually, she had learned a great deal about the brunette and her terrible past by simply being nothing but patient and trustworthy.

Bridget was just about ready to head out the door to work, deciding to at least let Franky know what time she would be arriving back that evening, and to let her know that she was more than welcome to stay in her home until she got back. She had been looking forward to seeing Franky all week long, more so than usual after her latest trip to the lingerie store. However, now she didn’t feel comfortable bringing that up with something so clearly bothering Franky. 

“Franky” Bridget was leaning casually against the doorway to the living room, wanting to gain the former prisoners attention before continuing on. Bridget was satisfied once the younger woman’s gaze had shifted upward from the floor, her voice seemingly snapping Franky from her thoughts. 

“I’ll be home around six, I only have a few loose ends to tie up today. You’re more than welcome to wait around here until I come back. Dinner and a movie tonight?” Bridget had decided that maybe Franky wasn’t ready to confront whatever was seeming to bother her, maybe what Franky needed was a distraction for the time being. 

Frank had wordlessly gotten up from the chair which she had been rather sprawled out across, placing her latest empty bottle of beer down upon the small table near the doorway before moving to close the gap between her body and her girlfriend. Franky was now severely kicking herself for wasting the precious time that she rarely had to spend with Bridget so distraction free. There was always some sort of distraction with one of Bridget’s clients calling to interrupt needing advice, or Franky needing to study for some sort of upcoming exam, Fridays were their one day to spend relatively alone and Franky had already fucked up the first half of the day, she wasn’t planning on fucking up the rest. 

Franky tightly wrapped her arms around Bridget’s frame, tugging her girlfriend’s body flush against her own, leaning forward to place a kiss that was loaded with passion and lust against the older woman’s lips. Bridget had quickly felt herself getting lost in the kiss, her lips meeting Franky’s with an equal amount of force. Before long Bridget had one hand tangled within the deep colored strands of the former inmate’s hair, the other hand resting on the back of Franky’s neck in an attempt to get the brunettes face as close as she possibly could. Franky had eagerly allowed her hands to begin roaming, one hand moving between their tightly pressed together bodies to grope Bridget’s breast over the fabric of both her shirt and her bra, the other hand finding the hem of her shirt and beginning to press it upward.

Bridget had to reluctantly pull her lips back from Franky, giving her an apologetic smile before taking a step back, needing to leave now as she was already likely going to be rather late. Bridget had decided that she would worry about fixing her appearance at every red light that she was sure she would hit on her commute to work, certain that she had to look rather flustered by the encounter with her girlfriend. 

As Bridget had turned on her heel to walk toward the door Franky had followed closely behind her, pressing Bridget’s frame into the door before she had a chance to reach for the handle. Bridget could feel Franky’s warm breath against her ear, and judging by the smell of alcohol radiating from her breath, Bridget certainly hopped that she would take her up on the offer to stay in the house until she had returned from work. All of those thoughts however had quickly vanished from Bridget’s mind as Franky whispered out “There will be more where that came from when you get home..” Franky had dragged her teeth in a teasing fashion over Bridget’s earlobe before pulling away, taking a quick glance at her very flustered girlfriend before returning to the comfortable chair in the corner of the living room, taking pride in knowing that the words she had left Bridget with would be playing on the older woman’s mind all day long.

Bridget had silently cursed Franky as she exited the house, now being far too aroused to even think about going to work, but nonetheless she had to go. She would worry about ‘punishing’ her girlfriend once she got back home. She had to turn on the radio to attempt to find some sort of a distraction to Franky’s words, shaking her head as she put the car into drive and went about her commute.

Sometime after Franky had said goodbye to Bridget she had passed out cold in the chair, only being awoken by the faint sound of her phone ringing beneath her body that was sprawled across the chair. She lazily half opened one of her eyes, digging beneath her body for the ringing sound; getting to it a few seconds too late as the ringing had ceased. Franky couldn’t believe the sight in her rather drunken and half asleep state. The second Bridget was out of her sight once again, back came Erica. Franky let a snort of disapproval out, shaking her head to accompany the sound. Where did the woman get off on calling her the exact same day? Did she think that Franky couldn’t have possibly have made any sort of a life post Wentworth?

Franky was just about to set the phone down and go reach for another beer to take the once again fast building annoyance away, but she was stopped the second her feet hit the floor. Two rapid tones from her phone indicating two separate text messages was what had halted Franky’s motions. One text had been from Bridget, indicating that she would in fact have to work a bit later in the day. Bridget had apologized profusely for the inconvenience and told Frank that she would definitely make it up to her. This didn’t exactly do anything to curb Franky’s disappointment with the matter, her frustration seeming to be building up by the second.

The second text message had been from Erica, asking Franky if she would be able to meet back at the little coffee house they had banged into each other at much earlier in the day. Without responding to either of the text messages Franky had thrown her phone across the room toward the couch. A few seconds later Franky was back on her feet and had made her way back to the kitchen; she had quickly decided that another beer was necessary not caring too much that she had already consumed more alcohol in one single day than she had in the previous eight years. 

After downing the beer Franky had made up her mind; taking a few slightly stumbled steps forward until she had gained her bearings, making her way back to the living room and to her phone, she had unlocked it and without a single further thought, she had typed a message out to Bridget that told her it was fine and that she would be waiting for her when she arrived home, hoping the words from earlier would still be fresh in the older woman’s mind. It wasn’t until she began responding to the text message from Erica that she had started to feel conflicted. ‘No more time for this bullshit’ Franky thought as she began hammering her thumbs on the touch screen of her IPhone, not wanting to think any longer. The second the response had been fully typed out Franky had sent the message to Erica before setting her phone back down and desperately hoping that she had made the right decision.


	3. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay between updates! Here's a longer form of a chapter to make up for the lack of updating.

Erica had finished up her planned activities for the day between her work meeting and her usual daily office duties earlier than expected. For some reason which she couldn’t even come close to pinpointing, her encounter with Franky Doyle from much earlier in the day was still at the forefront of her mind. Erica had no plans for the evening and she had decided to just try her luck, the first attempt being useless as Franky’s phone had just rang on and on for a few moments. Erica had hung up and decided one more further attempt before it would be made painfully obvious that Franky was either just quite busy or that she had absolutely no intentions of actually meeting up with the blonde again.

‘Hey, Franky. I’ve just gotten off of work a bit early and I was wondering if you would like to give me that chance to explain myself. Coffee house in about an hour?’ Without giving the text another solitary thought she had pressed send. For yet another reason that the blonde woman couldn’t quite pinpoint her heart was racing wildly as she waited for a reply from Franky. Erica was now silently cursing the affect that Franky Doyle held over her. Even after so much time had passed, and so, so many things had now changed, Franky Doyle was still the one person who could make her heart beat out of control by doing virtually nothing other than existing within her world once again.

About ten minutes had passed since Erica had sent the text message to Franky and she was just about to start her car and head home when she felt the familiar vibration of her phone in her jacket pocket. A shaky breath had escaped Erica’s body as she slid her hand inside of the pocket; just as she had suspected, the text was from Franky. She was hoping she had made the right choice in inviting the brunette out, taking a second to stop her heart from racing so wildly before opening the message.

‘Sure. I’ll meet you there.’

Franky’s reply had certainly been short and not quite so sweet, but it was a start. And on that note Erica had fired up the engine of her car and began her commute toward the small coffee shop, desperately hoping that Franky would be arriving in a good mood, or at least arrive willing to listen to Erica’s side of the story, but however she knew that those odds were rather slim. Franky Doyle had her own agenda and Erica knew that better than anybody else. 

 

Franky had stumbled her way out of the door to Bridget’s home, making a bee line for the coffee house she had visited earlier in the same day. This time however she was drunk enough to be thinking about ten percent clearly. Franky Doyle was going to give Erica Davidson a piece of her mind, whether the blonde wanted to hear it or not. 

It had taken Franky a handful of seconds to properly get her bearings after making her way down the street that Bridget’s house was located on. Eventually she had figured out that she was only a couple of roads away from the coffee shop and she had actually arrived at her destination in what had to have been record time. Once Franky was within a few feet away from the door of the coffee shop she had turned to gaze at the small parking area next to the building, silently searching for any car that would look as if it had belonged to the blonde haired beauty know as Erica Davidson. Franky had noticed zero cars that looked fancy enough to be driven by Erica, her mind setting on the fact that she must have raced Erica to the coffee shop. 

Despite feeling like she had arrived first Franky still had taken a few moments in an attempt to completely compose herself before entering the small shop. Franky had a very long time to let her feelings toward how Erica had left Wentworth without so much as even the smallest of a goodbye simmer, yet it didn’t take away any of the pain that Franky had felt just even recalling the memories. Franky was sure she was absolutely prepared to give Erica the tongue lashing of a lifetime. 

After taking the few moments to compose herself Franky had moved up the small three steps to enter the coffee shop, taking one last deep breath before finally entering the building, the nice warm air had suddenly made Franky realize that it was actually pretty damn cold outside. Franky had made her way over to stand in the short queue of two other people waiting to place their orders when she caught a glimpse of that particular head of blonde hair that she would never be able to forget; Erica was already seated in one of the rather spacious corner booths and Franky was caught completely off guard.

 

Erica had arrived at the coffee house a bit earlier than expected as the traffic had been surprisingly light throughout most of the drive. She hadn’t expected Franky to be there just yet so she had taken the opportunity to head inside and order herself a coffee. She had purposely taken one of the corner booths as it was one of the few places inside of the coffee shop that would afford them a small bit of privacy, and knowing how hot headed Franky could be.. Erica was worried that this wouldn’t be private enough. 

Erica had been seated for around twenty minutes before she noticed the familiar cocky walk of the person heading toward the counter. The twenty minutes prior that she had spent trying to get her heart to stop racing and her nerves to settle down even the slightly bit had all gone out the window. The second Erica’s gaze had caught Franky’s eyes, she knew she was fighting a battle she simply would never be able to win. 

Erica’s heart was already pounding out of control from one simple gaze, she waited anxiously for Franky to collect her beverage and make her way over toward the table. In order to curb the anxious sort of energy Erica had raised her hand to push a few blonde strands behind her ear, effectively tucking them away from her face and out of her line of vision, she was completely helpless when it came to Franky Doyle and it had to be easy to notice as a wide grin had spread across her face as the brunette moved over and had taken her seat.. Though the grin was nowhere to be found after Erica had noticed the scent of alcohol practically radiating from Franky’s body.

 

Franky was rather angry with herself as she had taken her seat across from Erica in the small, somewhat gloomy corner booth. Franky had so many things she planned to say to the blonde, wanting to make Erica feel just as badly as she had felt the day that Erica had so suddenly removed herself from Franky’s life. But it had appeared that the second Franky had laid eyes on Erica once more, the anger had vanished into thin air.. Along with the buzzed feeling that had been following her around since she had consumed a ton of beer within only a few hours.

For once in her life Franky really didn’t know exactly what to say. Eventually just deciding to go with a simple “Hey.” Followed by a small grin that she was so desperately trying to fight off of her features, but there was no chance she was winning. 

Erica had quickly forgotten about the heavy scent of alcohol lingering around Franky’s body as the brunette had spoken, the words having such a soft and innocent sort of tone to them that it had caused Erica’s grin to expand across her features, a soft chuckle following before responding with a “Hey..” of her own.

Franky was unable to stop herself from being completely captivated by Erica’s eyes, knowing that it was now completely fair game to be looking at her as if she were a piece of meat.. An insanely attractive piece of meat. Franky had just opened her mouth to begin to say something when she was cut off by the sound of Erica’s voice.

“So, Franky..” Erica had began, her gaze dropping toward the table, picking a spot in the middle to find particularly interesting. Erica had wanted to get this out in the air as soon as possible so she could figure out exactly where she stood with the brunette, wanting Franky Doyle to find out just exactly how much of an impact she had on the former governors life.

“I know this isn’t exactly what you want to hear.. but I just need the chance to tell you my side of the story.” Erica had eventually allowed her gaze to drift back upward from the table, setting her sights upon Franky’s face as she wanted the brunette to know that the words were sincere. Erica had only continued on after Franky had given her an approving nod as a sign for her to continue, Franky’s face showing virtually no expression from first glance, but the shimmers within her eyes had told Erica that the former prisoner was at least the slightest bit curious to find out what the blonde had wanted to say so immediately.

“I feel horrible for the way that I had left things between us Franky, honestly.” The blonde had a slight frown upon her features as she spoke, continuing on with the story as Franky didn’t appear too keen to interrupt just yet. “Channing had absolutely forced my hand and made me resign. I had wanted to see you before I left, to fill you in so that you wouldn’t have had to find out from one of the women, or one of the officers.. But of course, Mr. Channing wouldn’t allow that. He and Vera had both verbally displayed their disapproval of how I had been ‘treating you differently’ and that I ‘couldn’t handle you’. 

Franky had been listening intently to Erica’s words, and just as she had found an opportunity to speak up, she found herself quite unable to do so. All of the words that she earlier thought of with so much anger loaded behind them had all vanished from her mind. The only thing on her mind at the present time was how soft Erica’s voice was, how sincere the words were sounding, and how interested she was to see if that fucking ring was still on her finger. 

Having not had any sort of any interruption just yet Erica had decided that it was her cue to continue on. “Franky, it bothered me every single day how things had just went like that between us.. not that there was really anything ever uh..” Erica had trailed off as she had completely lost her train of thought, not sure if it was exactly a good idea to let Franky know just how much she had affected Erica’s day to day life when she was supposed to be in a position of power over the woman; eventually deciding it was of no use to try and keep it a secret any longer, the brunette had her suspicions confirmed once Erica had returned that kiss in her office.

Before Erica had the chance to continue on however, Franky had chimed in.  
“So you’re finally admitting that you felt something?” Franky questioned, casually leaning closer across the table, unable to stop that signature smirk of hers from flashing across her features.

Erica had her gaze quickly fall back down to the table, feeling her cheeks heat up at Franky’s question, knowing full well her entire bluff that lasted over two years had just been called.

“You have no idea, Franky” Erica’s response eventually came in barely more than a whispered fashion.   
Franky had been slightly taken back by Erica’s response, not wanting to interrupt however as it had seemed that the blonde was ready to actually tell the full side of her story. Although Franky did make a mental note to comment on how the blonde had blushed following her words.

After the blush had finally vanished from Erica’s cheeks she had allowed her gaze to return to Franky’s features, her voice picking back up to a soft tone. She had decided to skip over the part where she had previously had sexual fantasies and dreams of the brunette. Figuring that would only make that smirk on Franky’s face ten times wider and it would cause her blush to hit the point where it would look like she was about to die from embarrassment.. Which may not have been all that inaccurate. 

“Franky, you made me realize just how boring and painfully plain my life with Mark was and would have continued to be.” Erica allowed a soft grin to creep onto her features as she gazed into Franky’s eyes, wondering exactly what the brunette had to be thinking at this point in time.

‘Was?’ Franky thought, her eyes practically begging Erica to proceed, feeling like the suspense just may kill her otherwise.

“I broke up with Mark.” There it was. The words Franky was dying to hear back at Wentworth.. but why exactly was she still dying to hear them now? As if on cue Franky’s phone had begun to vibrate in her pocket. She had momentarily broken eye contact to check her phone, a text from Bridget catching her eye muttering a soft ‘”fuck” beneath her breath. She had apologized to Erica as she took her phone out wanting to see the context of the message.

‘On my way home, I’ll stop for liquor so we can make a proper night of it xx’ Another soft “fuck” escaped Franky’s lips, discovering she would have about thirty minutes to make a break from the coffee house and get back to Bridget’s before she would be facing quite a few questions about exactly where she had gone.

Franky had shoved her phone back into her pocket, turning her attentions back toward Erica, wanting to hear her suspicions be fully confirmed by the blonde before she would have to politely excuse herself.  
“And you needed to tell me this?” Franky raised a brow in question, trying to keep her obvious excitement for the admission at bay.  
“I only figured all of this out because of you, Franky.. And I thought that you should know.” Erica continued to speak softly, swallowing thickly before she added a slight bit onto the words. “I had been lying to not only myself but to you when I said that your words had done nothing for me.. It was quite the opposite actually. I’ve had a long time to think things over and I still have no conclusive answers to whatever it was that I had felt for you.. But I wouldn’t mind finding that out.” There it was. The words were out and there was no taking them back. She had just silently hoped that Franky would take them well. ‘Christ what am I thinking.. She’s obviously already seeing somebody, just look at her.’ Being Erica’s only thoughts, staring blankly down at the table as she had awaited Franky’s response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be really getting into the core of the story, once again thank you all for reading and reviewing! I hope you're all enjoying. :)


	4. Surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again took a little while to get an update out, so here is another longer one for the wait. I hope you enjoy! :)

Franky could barely actually believe what she was hearing. Erica fucking Davidson was sitting directly across from her, basically confessing some sort of feelings toward the brunette, and Franky had absolutely no idea how to even begin to respond, nor how to act. Even after the large amount of alcohol that Franky had consumed throughout the day, there was no more of the buzzed feeling. The words had completely sobered up the former prisoner, as Franky was unable to even hold her usual poker face, her eyes widening slightly as she allowed every single word that the blonde had spoken to set in. Franky had found herself at a loss for words, her gaze not budging from Erica’s face, taking in the rather nervous look upon the blondes face, knowing that Erica was definitely putting herself out there and vulnerable with the request, she had no idea how big of a leap of faith it would have actually taken the blonde to end the discussion like that.

 

Erica blankly stared across at the wide green eyes across from her, she could feel her palms getting sweaty due to the stress the moment was currently putting on her. Erica’s nerves were in overdrive, her heart was beating even more rapidly now than it had been when her gaze had first crossed the brunettes for the first time in over two years. Franky wasn’t speaking.. it had been almost a full ten seconds of nothing but tense silent staring and Erica was just about ready to break the silence and excuse herself out of the clear cut ‘no’ which she assumed was the answer by the silence when Franky had begun to speak up. “I.. uhh..” Franky had stumbled her way to the beginning of what she had actually wanted to say, her usual playful, cocky disposition nowhere to be found. The brunette had actually found herself beyond shocked, for the first time in as long as she could remember; Franky Doyle was left rather speechless.

 

Eventually Franky had just decided on starting in on what she had actually intended on saying when she walked to the coffee shop, wanting nothing more than to simply spew every single angry and negative thought that she had toward the former governor. “Erica, when I agreed to meet you here.. I didn’t reckon this is how things would turn out. I agreed to meet you here so I could give you a piece of my mind, so I could make you feel as terribly as I did when you left without so much as a goodbye. Christ, this is a surprise.” A soft humourless sort of chuckle passed through Franky’s lips following her words trying to curb some of the nervousness that had suddenly hit her like a freight train. Erica sat motionless, completely captivated by the green eyes that belonged to the woman seated across from her. Although her nerves were finally starting to dissipate, Erica spent most of her time trying to keep her focus locked on the fact that Franky didn’t actually say the things she had wanted to say, surely that meant things were looking up even the slightest bit. God she sure hoped so, if not she would feel like an absolute fool for even trying to take any sort of measures to keep contact with the brunette. Franky had just opened her mouth to speak once more when her phone had started to ring. “Fuck, sorry..” Franky had somewhat politely excused herself from the conversation for a moment, one quick look down to her phones screen had her instantly in a small form of panic. Bridget. The phone call was coming from Bridget, clearly she had overestimated the amount of time it would take the older woman to arrive back at her house, silently cursing herself for doing so. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Franky now completely excused herself from the table, slipping away from the corner booth and heading toward the door, wanting to have the conversation away from Erica’s ears, for the time being. Franky wasn’t exactly sure why, but she didn’t exactly want Erica to know of Bridget unless Franky had told her herself. “Hey, Gidge.” Franky had answered the phone about as casually as she could manage despite the current circumstances, not wanting to give Bridget any sort of a reason to question her. “Where did you head off to? I was looking forward to making you pay for our little encounter earlier..” Bridget’s tone was quite obviously hinting toward the sexual comment and the deep form of a kiss that Franky had sent her off with much earlier in the day. ‘Fuck.. I’m missing out on sex for a fucking conversation’ Was Franky’s first thought, quickly shaking the thought away from her mind though as she tried to keep her focus on maintaining a casual disposition throughout the conversation. “I just had to make a quick run home, I’ll be back for my punishment in a few minutes” Franky had commented back in the same sort of manner, with the sexual undertone to it. After hearing a soft set of laughter coming from Bridget’s end she had let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she had successfully passed through the conversation as Bridget had said her goodbyes and rang off.

 

Franky really hated lying to Bridget, but she did however plan on coming clean when she made it back to Bridget’s house. It only took Franky a few quick steps back inside the building to rejoin a much more relaxed version of Erica, than what she had previously left behind when she had to step out. Franky however didn’t take her seat once more, needing to really get going soon before raising way too many suspicious flags in Bridget’s mind. Franky had decided to put things as simplistically as possible, hoping not to step on any toes as she really wasn’t quite too sure where she stood on the whole situation with Erica just yet. “Look, Erica.. I’m still really fucking shocked if I’m honest. That call..” Franky took a momentary pause, trying to find the right wording and to hopefully somewhat let Erica down gently. “The call was from my girlfriend.” Franky barely even noticed the involuntary sigh that had followed the words, as if Bridget were the biggest burden in the world at the present moment. One look in Erica’s eyes told Franky all that she needed to know, she had just practically crushed Erica, and likely pissed her off as Franky was rather certain that the blonde wasn’t used to hearing ‘no.’ all that often. “But this it kind of changes..” Franky had once again trailed off, not exactly sure where she was going, deciding to change up her tactics slightly. “I need some time to think, Erica.. this shit sideswiped me and.. wow.” The words were this time followed by a soft chuckle and a small sort of grin as Franky’s small way to try and tell Erica that things were going to be alright.

 

Franky had turned to leave but quickly had decided to add onto the small sort of gestures that she had already tried to show the blonde, bending to place a quick peck to Erica’s cheek and offering her a slightly larger grin, lingering in her personal space for a moment before turning to actually leave, dismissing the conversation with a “You’ve got my number, don’t be a stranger. I can still talk to you while I’m thinking about shit.” And with that Franky had vanished out of sight and Erica was left simply dumbfounded. Erica sat alone in that small corner booth for what felt like forever, trying to piece together what exactly had just happened. In reality she had only been seated for a few more minutes before turning to also exit the coffee shop, pressing the unlock button to scout out her car as it had grown rather dark during the time inside, the flashing lights guiding her way toward the car. Erica heaved a hefty sigh of relief, and she had chuckled softly to herself as she had realized that one short peck on the cheek from Franky Doyle still had her as giddy as a kid in high school with a crush. Erica had given her head a quick shake at her own thought before flicking her key in the ignition and heading for home.

 

Franky had managed to make her way to Bridget’s home rather quickly, running a great deal of the distance, although she did have to stop to throw up once. Apparently the liquor mixed with both actions and intense nerves was not a good combination for the brunette, although she was now rather happy to have some of the alcohol out of her system, wanting to get to Bridget and expel the truth about where she had previously been, and of course, the crazy hot sex she would likely be gaining afterward would be a definite bonus. As Franky entered the home she had noticed the sweet smell of something coming from the kitchen. The brunette had a wide grin upon her features as she turned the corner to the kitchen, quickly noticing that the sweet smell was not in fact food, it was candles that Bridget had so perfectly placed around the room to make it just dimly lit enough to see that wide grin crack across Franky’s face as she had entered the room.

 

Franky had wanted nothing more than to come clean to Bridget but now she had zero time to do so. Bridget had closed the gap of space between the two bodies in the kitchen, her lips eagerly seeking out Franky’s as the younger woman had been shuffled back against the wall. Franky took no time at all to react, her hands both beginning to roam along Bridget’s back until her right hand had rested upon Bridget’s ass, giving it a quick smack before roaming across to the other ass cheek and groping it. Bridget had allowed her own hands to do the same, one hand moving upward to rest on the back of her neck, making sure there was virtually zero chance of the kiss being broken up, her other hand had moved to the hem of Franky’s shirt as she had begun to tug the fabric upward, her fingertips gently brushing along Franky’s midsection as her hand followed the fabric upward. Bridget had giggled softly against Franky’s lips at the smack to her ass, only taking a step away to allow the fabric of Franky’s shirt to be completely removed from over her head, tossing it down to the kitchen floor.

 

Franky had taken the one spare second away from the heated passion of the moment to her advantage, she had quickly reversed the roles between the two women, now gaining control over the situation. Franky’s lips had quickly found their way back to Bridget’s as she had begun to back her over toward the kitchen table. Their lips had continued to feverishly work together as Franky had wrapped an arm around Bridget’s midsection, aiding her body upward as she pushed her back slightly, allowing Bridget to end up in a seated position upon the kitchen table. Franky had made sure that her lips had firmly remained pressed to Bridget’s throughout the movements, not wanting to miss out on a single moment of passion. Franky had eventually reluctantly broken away from Bridget’s lips only to turn her attentions toward the skin of Bridget’s neck; nipping playfully at the flesh as her hands had shot down to the hem of Bridget’s shirt, tugging it up and off of her body, allowing the fabric to join the quick building pile of clothing upon the kitchen floor. The brunette began to trail quick sets of kisses along the blonde woman’s collar bone area as her hands momentarily fumbled to free Bridget’s breasts from her bra, making rather swift work of the clasp and allowing the bra to fall to the floor. The brunette had continued to swiftly trail her kisses downward until she was met by the two mounds of flesh upon Bridget’s chest. Her lips had worked along the skin of one of her breasts until her mouth was all but fully surrounding the flesh, her tongue flickering quickly across the blonde’s nipple as her hands moved down to easily undo the button and zipper of Bridget’s pants.

 

Franky had once again made quick work of the fabric on Bridget’s body, her pants being slid down her slender legs until they ended up bunched around her ankles, Franky only taking the time to break the contact from her breast to remove the pants completely. The second that the former prisoner was sure the pants would no longer be an issue she instantly moved back into place, one hand had raised to flick her thumb across one of the blonde woman’s nipples as her tongue wildly swirled around the other. Franky had easily slid her free hand between the older woman’s thighs, caressing the skin as she trailed her hand agonizingly slowly upward. Franky’s fingers had eventually hit their mark, caressing along the thin layer of fabric that was separating Franky from her lover’s core. Bridget had been suppressing soft moans throughout the entire ordeal, her body was now practically aching for the brunette’s skilled touch. As Franky’s fingers had begun rubbing along over her core even over the fabric of her panties, Bridget could no longer supress the moans. She had let out a shaky breath that the blonde didn’t even realize that she had been holding in, a low and muffled moan passing through her lips as she felt Franky systematically disable every part of her composure.

 

Bridget had allowed her head to fall back in pleasure as Franky was continuing her light form of teasing along with the pleasurable sensations being sent along her spine due to the actions of both the brunette’s tongue and thumb on her nipples. The blonde’s eyes had just fluttered shut before they had both rapidly popped back open and widely at that, Franky had in one swift motion pushed Bridget’s panties off to the side and slid two fingers between her walls, instantly setting a rapid pace as she had given the blonde zero time to adjust her body to the actions. Bridget’s hips had instantly slipped forward toward the edge of the table, angling her body to allow Franky even more access to the space between her thighs. The brunette had left one hand lingering on the older woman’s breast as she once again took swift action, moving downward to land in a kneeling position between the blonde woman’s thighs. Franky once again left Bridget with very little time to adjust to her actions as her tongue instantly sought out for her clit, flickering wildly against every motion that Bridget’s hips made, driving her body slightly closer toward Franky’s touch. It didn’t take long before Bridget’s body was left feeling completely satisfied under the brunette’s extremely skilled and well-practiced touches.

 

The blonde strands of hair that had been neatly pulled back into a ponytail were now tousled around her face as she full on laid out upon the kitchen table trying to catch her breath. Franky had moved to sit beside the blonde upon the surface of the table, leaning in to place a soft and tender kiss on the older woman’s lips, pulling back almost immediately as she was allowing Bridget time to actually reign her breathing back in. Bridget was quite confused once Franky had slipped off of the table and moved away from her body, propping her body upward on to her elbows in order to watch her actions; doing so with a brow raised out of curiosity. Franky had moved about the kitchen blowing out each of the candles that Bridget had lit much earlier in the evening before moving back toward the older woman, offering her a hand as Franky had helped Bridget off of the table and lead the way upstairs and into the bedroom.

 

Bridget had found it rather strange that it appeared to be one of those rare nights where Franky allowed their bodies to remain intertwined beneath the sheets even after the moments of passion had long since been gone, not that she was complaining. The older woman had debated on questioning where the sudden breakthrough had come from, until she had heard light snoring coming from the body that had been holding her tightly. With a soft chuckle Bridget had also decided to get some sleep, her eyes fluttering shut and in a short while, she had also fallen into a deep slumber.

\------------------------------------------

“ **Honey why you calling me so late?”**

\------------------------------------------

 

Franky had awoken to the faint sound of her phone vibrating upon the bedside table, her attention had immediately set upon the clock as she took note of the time. ‘3AM, who the fuck?’ Was Franky’s first thought, the second being ‘Must be fucking important.’ The brunette had reluctantly slipped her arms from around Bridget’s body, making her way toward the edge of the bed in order to reach for her phone. Franky was quite thankful for the fact that Bridget was a rather heavy sleeper, allowing her to most nights, exit the bed and make her way down to the couch to avoid feeling trapped during the nights cuddling sessions. Franky had quickly rubbed her eyes as she had attempted to make out the caller ID throughout her squinted eyes. Her eyes had quickly widened as every emotion from earlier in the day had come crashing back over her. Franky had completely forgotten about her encounter with the other blonde woman once she had set her eyes upon Bridget in the kitchen, but now.. now she couldn’t forget any longer. The call was from Erica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to everybody who has been reading and leaving comments. I greatly appreciate them all, keep 'em coming! :)


	5. Paranoia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer than usual break between updates. I had a family member home from away and it made things terribly difficult to get any sort of time to write! Here it finally is! :)

**_ ______________________________ _ **

_**t's kinda hard to talk right now.** _

** ____________________________ **

 

Franky was quite confused as to why Erica would be calling her at such a late hour of the night, but she definitely didn’t feel like ignoring the call. Franky however also didn’t feel like having the conversation anywhere near Bridget as she still hadn’t gotten to even explain to the older woman about Erica Davison and the fact that she had rather suddenly appeared back into her life. Franky had quickly rolled out of bed, knowing that she had to answer now or risk having Erica hang up. Franky had quickly slid the bar across the bottom of her iPhone, placing the phone to her ear and whispering out a soft “Hello?” Making sure it was rather clear from the get go that she had virtually no idea as to why the blonde woman would be calling her at such an hour. Franky had taken light steps toward the doorway of the bedroom, one quick look at Bridget confirming that she was indeed still sleeping peacefully. Franky had closed the bedroom door behind her to hopefully allow even more privacy, keeping her footsteps light as she made her way down the hallway and toward the spare bedroom, she couldn’t quite put her finger on why, but even in the seemingly distressed sound of voice, Erica’s voice instantly made a small smile crack across the brunettes features.Franky’s smile had vanished the second that she had realized that Erica wasn’t just distressed, she heard sniffling and quickly assumed that the blonde woman was crying.

** ___________________________________________________________________________________ **

  **Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay? I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

“Franky?” Was the only word that Erica could muster out at the present moment. The former governor being at a loss for words after having just woken up from a nightmare. Quite frankly Erica had no idea why she had even decided that Franky would be the person of choice to call when in this situation, hell why would she call Franky when she was in any sort of situation at all. The only answer that Erica could come up with being that Franky meant a lot more to her than she was willing to admit, and the fact that the simple sound of Franky’s voice had instantly made her feel much more relaxed, safe even. It was all strange for her to even think about.

Franky had quickly cut off the blonde’s train of thoughts however, firing a rapid set of questions at the woman keeping her whispered sort of tone. “Erica? Are you crying?” Franky left very little room for any sort of replies between questions, keeping them coming in rapid succession. “Where are you? Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

Erica wasn’t sure if she should be flattered by the large amount of concern that the brunette was currently showing toward her, but she definitely felt it anyway. The sheer simplistic moment had her smiling like an idiot instantly. The blonde had cleared her throat before responding to Franky once more, not sure if she would be able to answer every single one of Franky’s questions as there was quite a few of them to attempt to remember in such a short span of time. “I’m at home. I think I’ll be okay, and I don’t really know what I need.” Erica replied, a soft humourless sort of chuckle escaping her lips as she moved from her position of sitting on the edge of her bed to head downstairs, figuring maybe a glass of water would help to settle her back in, or perhaps a glass of something much stronger.

As she was making her way down the large set of winding stairs she had started to regret the choice. After having such a vivid nightmare, moving about in her large house alone wasn’t something that exactly made her feel safe and secure. “What happened?” Franky asked yet another question, ignoring the previous answers as she wanted to get to the bottom of the issue as soon as possible. Franky had all but forgotten about what time of the morning it currently was, but continued to keep her voice at a whisper as she was still very aware of Bridget being asleep in the room mere feet down the hallway, though she was sure the concern in her voice shined right on through regardless of the soft tone. Erica quickly made her way around the stairs, being cautious to avoid any of the windows that would likely make her paranoia one hundred times worse. She didn’t want to sound so dam childish, but the fact of the matter was that the nightmare had shaken her up quite considerably, her own tone dropping to somewhat of a mumble, knowing that Franky would likely call her out on being childish about the matter. “I um.. I had a nightmare, Franky..” Franky had opened her mouth to begin to speak but was quickly cut off by Erica continuing on. “I’m not even sure why I called you..”

**___________________________________________________________**

**Well, my girl's in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you**

** ___________________________________________________________ **

 

Franky had quickly realized that Erica had once again left herself rather vulnerable, finding the fact that she had called over something so simple to actually be quite sweet, although she would never dare admit that out loud. The former prisoner did however want to make things better but she wasn’t quite sure what to say to accomplish that, starting out with a soft form of “It’s okay.” Franky wasn’t exactly sure why she was so drawn into the conversation with Erica, but it certainly wasn’t stopping her from continuing on, she knew she was going to have quite a lot of thinking to do in the upcoming days. The brunette was finding these simple things that Erica did over the damn phone to be more exhilarating than fifty percent of the things that she and Bridget had done in person.

Erica smiled once again at the softness of Franky’s tone, although she was now quite aware of the hour of the night that it now was, figuring she shouldn’t keep Franky up much longer. She poured herself a full glass of wine and had taken a seat at the kitchen table, she was searching her mind for an excuse to dismiss the phone call so that she could stop selfishly keeping Franky on the phone in the middle of the damn night. However, the second that Erica opened her mouth to speak it had seemed as if her nightmares were about to come true. She caught a glimpse of exactly what she was trying to avoid on her way to the kitchen.. There was a figure just outside and it was definitely moving. Her voice dropped to a whisper, scared that whatever was outside would be able to hear her although the sheer panic was the most noticeable part of her voice. “Franky.. there’s someone outside.

” “What?” Franky had now all but ditched the whispered tone of her own, quickly forgetting the entire reason why she was whispering in the first place, not wanting Erica to be in any sort of danger. “If they even so much as knock on your door call the fucking police. Text me your address, I’m coming over.”

“Maybe I’m just being paranoid..” Erica tried to downplay the situation, not wanting to inconvenience Franky anymore than she already had.

Franky however was not about to take no for an answer, instantly quipping back. “I don’t fucking care, Erica. Text me your address, I’ll be over in a few minutes. Just try to stay calm, alright?”

Erica wasn’t about to fight Franky on the matter, she could really use the company if she was indeed just being paranoid, and if she wasn’t.. she could definitely use all of the help she could get. She didn’t even have enough time to verbally respond to Franky, the call had been ended by the brunette as she darted down the stairs, finding clothes suitable enough for her to make a quick run for it, topping off the outfit with her combat boots, figuring they would be rather useful if any sort of a confrontation was made. Within a few more seconds she had received the text from Erica with her address. Franky promptly sent the address into the Google maps app and was quite pleased when she noticed that she was about a fifteen minute walk away. Franky would definitely cut that down, between running and taking shortcuts she figured she could make it there in less than ten. Within seconds of tugging her boots on and tying up the laces she was out on the door. Franky Doyle was now on a mission, completely having forgotten about Bridget sound asleep upstairs, she ran down the small few steps that lead to Bridget’s home, and continued running down the driveway and off onto the sidewalk. If there was any sort of real danger looming.. Franky desperately hoped that she would make it there in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to every one who has been reading and reviewing. I appreciate every single one so very much. I hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter and I should have another one up within the week! Thanks again! :)


	6. Just in the knick of time.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I guess we never really moved on  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Erica wasn’t exactly sure what to do. Her fear had not only frozen her to her spot near the kitchen table, but it had appeared that she was now rather unable to think as well. The former governor knew that it would do no good keeping her eyes on the window, as any sort of movement would scare her half to death, she also knew that tearing her gaze away from the window would make the silence of the house all too real. The blonde woman was really in a no win situation. 

Erica wasn’t really sure exactly how much time had passed since she had spotted what she had assumed to be a man walking way too close for comfort near the window adjacent to the kitchen, but she was certainly hoping that she was indeed just being overly paranoid and that perhaps it was just somebody out on a late night drunken excursion, simply trying to find their way back to their own home. The blonde had continued to come up with various solutions that would explain the strange presence near her home, although she had also concluded that she couldn’t even be sure that this was out of the ordinary. On a typical evening she would have been asleep, and out cold in a deep, dreamless sleep until her alarm would go off at seven in the morning. Who knows if this creep was really on his first round, or he had been peeping into her windows on the regular basis.. just waiting for the right time to make his move and rob her blind, if not worse. Erica had realized that her mind was now in overdrive, still unable to move from her perch at the kitchen table, she was now just desperately hoping Franky would be arriving soon.

Franky had barely needed a second glance at her phone as she had memorized the route to the blondes house in no time at all. At around the halfway mark she had slowed her pace to a leisurely jog, although her prison life had left her in rather good shape, it had been a few months now and she was definitely feeling the effects of the fact that her workouts were now much fewer and farther between. It was around this point when it had started to rain, and faint sounds of thunder rumbling could now be heard off in the distance. By the time Franky had arrived at the end of the driveway that appeared to lead to the correct address, she had been absolutely soaked from the oncoming downpour of heavy rain that usually accompanies the thunder storms. Wanting both to get inside before any sort of lightning had started, and also not wanting to startle the other woman by just running up and knocking on the door, Franky had pulled out her cellphone, pressing the buttons in a hurry to dial the blondes number, being extra cautious on her way up the long winding driveway as Franky was on the lookout for any sort of suspicious characters that could be lingering around the house.

Erica had been startled by the noise of her phone ringing from the surface of the table in front of her, she quickly slid the bar however upon noticing the caller I.D., the noise having broken her from her frozen sort of trance. After answering the call, Erica however didn’t say anything, she had waited for Franky to take the lead on the conversation, hoping she had some sort of good news.

“Oi, Erica, I’m at the front door. Come let me in.” And with that Franky had once again disconnected the call without a single word. 

Erica almost instantly relaxed a smidge having just heard the brunettes voice telling her she was about to arrive. She had finally found herself able to begin moving again, tearing her gaze away from the window as she got onto her feet and headed toward the front door. Erica slowly unlocked the door, opening it up with her gaze cautiously fixated on the growing opening between the door itself and the frame, very thankful when she saw Franky Doyle standing in front of her, she quickly pulled the door open fully, allowing the brunette to enter. After Franky was inside of the building Erica had quickly slammed the door shut, relocking and double checking to be sure the door was secured before turning around to face Franky, feeling slightly bad now that she had realized Franky was absolutely soaking wet.

Franky had already kicked off her boots and had begun making her way through Erica’s house, wanting to see for herself what exactly they could be dealing with. Erica was rather confused by Franky’s instant actions, but she found herself following behind the brunette as Franky had rather swiftly moved through the entire lower level of the house, deeming it cleared of any danger. Franky quickly realized that she had paid the very woman who she had rushed over to protect no attention at all since arriving. Upon that very realization Franky had spun around to face Erica once more, her right hand stretching outward to be placed upon the blondes shoulder and Franky would almost swear to it that she had felt Erica shudder under the lightest of contact. 

Franky had leaned in just slightly so that she was able to get a good look into the blonde woman’s eyes, speaking in a soft tone that was just barely above a whisper, although the utter concern for the other woman was easily noticed in the shimmers in Franky’s eyes.

“You right?” Franky had kept her eyes trained on Erica’s features after asking the question, looking for any sort of indicators that the former governor was still under a load of stress from the situation, rather satisfied when instead a small grin had appeared on Erica’s face, her first partial answer coming as a few quick nods. 

“I feel ten times better now that I have some company.” Was Erica’s verbal reply, being beyond thankful for the brunettes appearance. 

“Not just any company.. Franky Doyle’s company.” Franky immediately fired back at the blonde along with a playful sort of wink.

Erica still wasn’t quite sure how to take Franky’s not so subtle flirting, feeling her cheeks heating up as her gaze dropped to the floor, hoping the light shades of pink would go unnoticed. Normally Erica would have been extremely happy for any sort of distraction to get away from the situation, but this time however the distraction was not a pleasant one. 

The sound of shattering glass came as a quick reality check to both of the women within the house. Franky had held tightly onto Erica’s shoulder for a few seconds, being sure that she was alright before running to the door. The former prisoner didn’t even bother to waste any sort of time in getting her boots back onto her feet, immediately springing into action as she had the door unlocked, only turning back momentarily to fill the blonde in on what procedure she should follow to ensure that she would be alright. Franky had pointed to the room directly off of the small porch area where the window had been broken, figuring the blonde would get the hint and enter the room. 

Erica quite easily got the hint but that however didn’t stop her from lunging forward in an attempt to stop Franky from exiting the house, not wanting the brunette to be hurt or to be put in any sort of danger just because of her. The former governor’s grip didn’t quite get locked onto Franky’s arm and that gave Franky just the edge that she needed to shake free. Within another second the brunette was already out the door and on the lookout for whoever had broken the window. Franky was fuming, whoever had smashed the window had at least had intentions to steal from Erica, knowing that there could very well have been physical harm done to Erica in the process. 

Upon getting outside Franky had quickly begun to scan the entire length of the house for any sort of movement, and it didn’t take her long before she had spotted a figure not too far away from the broken window. Franky as per usual completely threw caution to the wind, not even thinking about the fact that she had no idea if the attacker could be armed. Franky had started running full speed toward the person, wanting to startle them to drive them further away from the house. 

The tactic had worked rather well, the second that the attacker had set eyes upon Franky charging straight at them the figure had begun racing across the yard, trying to make it toward the roadway, presumably so that they would be where they could disappear behind any of the other homes in the neighbourhood. Franky was just quick enough to catch up to the assailant around the mid yard area, she had promptly leapt forward and managed to tackle the body to the ground. She was rather certain that the intruder had to be a man, as his physical strength was quite overpowering. Franky took the opportunity of having the man down upon his back to get as close as she possibly could, landing a few sharp blows to the man’s face, all the while being certain to attempt to remember as many details about the body below her as she possibly could. 

The entire time that the ordeal had been going down Erica was stood nervously in the doorway, watching every part of the action extremely closely. She knew that she should have taken Franky’s advice and moved into the other room just in case there had been an accomplice to the attack, but she was quite firmly glued in place. Erica had heaved a sigh of relief as Franky had taken the man to the ground, hoping that this entire ordeal was about to be finished. It had seemed like several minutes had passed since Franky had taken the attacker down, but it had in reality only been several seconds. Franky was still nailing the guy in the face, and he didn’t appear to be moving. Erica had just started to worry as much as previously when the attacker had retaliated.

In her attempt to both keep the man firmly pinned to the ground and get a half decent read on his facial features Franky had made one huge mistake. She hadn’t checked first to see if the man had any weapons in his hand, and the second that Franky had let up on her punches to pull down the man’s mask and see his face, the man had swung the metal pipe that was in his hand toward Franky’s face. Franky had only been alert enough to move back far enough to soften the blow, being knocked off to the side. The hit had been enough to keep Franky dazed and confused for a few seconds, allowing the man to get back onto his feet, as Franky had only started to scramble back onto hers. The man didn’t allow Franky to get up any further, taking one more swing with the pipe as this time it connected with Franky’s midsection, effectively rendering her useless for a few moments, allowing the man to dash away and into the darkness as Franky had once again scrambled to gain her footing once more.

After Franky had no chance of chasing after the man she had knelt back down upon one knee in an attempt to regain her breath. Erica had been continuing to watch the ordeal from the doorway, feeling physically sick to her stomach once the assailant had turned things around on Franky. As the man had turned to run away from the situation Erica had ran out of the doorway to be at Franky’s side, kneeling down beside the brunette and grasping her arm in order to help Franky back to her feet properly. Franky had gladly accepted the support as she made her way back to her feet, keeping a firm hold onto Erica’s arm as he had been lead back toward the house. 

Upon entering the porch area, Erica had closed and locked the door immediately behind their bodies once more, spinning back quickly in order to assess the damage that had been done to Franky, instantly spotting the bloody gash on her cheek, her busted lip and she wasn’t too keen to find the damage beneath the brunettes shirt just yet.

“Can you make it up the stairs so we can get you cleaned up, Franky?” Franky had responded to Erica’s words with a soft grunt of approval, allowing Erica to lead the way up the winding staircase and toward the bathroom where the first aid kit was located. Franky had crossed her left arm across her midsection trying to cover up the area near her ribs that was stinging the most, her right hand running up to wipe some of the blood away from her face. Erica had pulled the first aid kit out and within a few minutes she had Franky’s face and lip cleaned up, with no traces of blood left behind, using the liquid stitch to be sure that no more bleeding would be occurring. 

Now Erica had to check on Franky’s ribs, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink once again as she had grasped the hem of Franky’s shirt, beginning to slowly and carefully remove it from the brunette’s body. As she had been removing the shirt Franky had cooperated, lifting her arms to allow the shirt to be completely removed, and making a mental note to tease the blonde on her blushing at a later date. The former inmate was far too tired from the long days events, and getting no sleep to even begin making her usual cheeky remarks. Erica had carefully wrapped the bruised area of Franky’s midsection, barely able to keep her own gaze from moving toward Franky’s chest in the process. A few more moments later and the wrapping had been done, and neither of the two women were exactly sure where to go from here, but Erica was damn sure that she wasn’t letting Franky walk back to wherever it had been that she came from. 

Franky had hopped up from her position where she had been sitting on the cabinet that held the sink, taking the wrong door however and entering what had appeared to be the blondes adjoining bedroom. Franky took a quick look around and let out an impressed sort of whistle, Erica had followed in after setting the first aid kit back in its usual place within the bathroom cabinet. She wasn’t sure where the sudden wave of bravery had come from but she spoke up in a hurry as Franky had appeared to have been looking for the exit. “Will you please stay the night, I can’t let you go back outside like this in the middle of the night, Franky..” Erica’s tone was one of absolute pleading and Franky felt beyond obligated to say yes. She had long forgotten about Bridget at home, who was probably under the assumption that Franky had just gone downstairs to sleep on the couch. 

“Only if you can give me a change of clothes” Franky’s words had been spoken with a small grin on her face, and Erica gave her head a quick string of nods in response to the words, instantly moving over to her closet to allow Franky access to anything that she would like. Franky had eventually settled on a fresh pair of socks, sweats and a sports bra, figuring that it would be best to keep her ribs within reach of a heating pad should the pain become unbearable. 

Erica certainly wasn’t about to complain about Franky’s clothing choice, thinking to herself that the brunette could pull absolutely anything off, as she seemed to always look damn stunning. Erica took a glance at the clock, noticing that it was now already five thirty in the morning, subconsciously stifling a yawn in the process. She had once again had no idea where the bravery to speak up once more had come from, but she found herself sauntering over to the bed, pulling up the covers on her usual side and slipping beneath the blankets. As she had slid under the covers she had moved to pat the bed beside her. “You can stay here.. I might actually get some sleep knowing that my big strong protector is right by my side.” The soft grin that had been on Franky’s face had grown ten fold at the blondes last set of words. Franky also had no idea why but she found her feet carrying her over toward the bed, flipping up the sets of blankets and sliding beneath, clearly still favouring her ribs. 

Erica had suddenly grown rather shy as the brunette had slid into bed next to her, flipping onto her side so that her back would be facing Franky. What Erica didn’t predict was that Franky would continue sliding over, her own body being moved slowly onto her side as she didn’t want to do any further damage to her already wounded ribs, as she continued to slide closer she had loosely laid her arm over Erica’s midsection from behind, tugging her body into a spooning sort of position. Erica had to bite onto her lower lip to prevent any sounds of surprise and also excitement at even the gentle closeness of Franky being so close to her body. Erica was however unable to bite back a soft gasp as Franky had pressed a soft few kisses to the exposed area of the blonde’s neck, eventually setting her head back down to the pillow as the brunette muttered out softly. “Goodnight, Erica..” 

Erica now found herself highly unable to resist, she had spun herself around all the while still remaining under Franky’s loose hold around her body. The blonde had leaned forward to place the gentlest sort of kisses to the gash on Franky’s cheek, her eyes then lingering on the cut upon the brunette’s lip. Erica’s gaze had eventually drifted upward to meet Franky’s eyes. The two women had remained stone still, gaze locked upon each other’s, one of the women eventually beginning to lean forward, she was hoping her lips would make contact with the others and that it would be well received.. but would it happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing. I greatly appreciate every single one and it always gives me motivation to continue on with the story as quickly as I can possibly manage. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks again! :)


	7. The kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! Life took a hectic turn as of late, so this update isn't quite as long as the others, but I felt the need to get up a chapter ASAP. I don't want to keep anybody waiting on new material for too long.

Erica had surprised herself by the fact that she was indeed the one to lean forward, closing that small gap between the two women’s lips. Franky was half way expecting the action to follow the intense stare that would have once again been deemed entirely inappropriate back in their Wentworth days, but now, now Franky Doyle was a free woman. The fact that Franky was partially expecting the kiss did absolutely nothing to prepare her for it. The second Erica’s lips touched the brunette’s she was eagerly kissing her back. This kiss however started out nothing like the one they had shared a couple of years back, this kiss was very different. 

Much like the last kiss however Erica soon found herself quite lost in it, unable to hold anything back. The blonde woman had raised her hand upward to gently cup Franky’s cheek, being cautious to do her best to avoid the damaged areas of the former prisoners face. The one thing Erica hadn’t expected of the kiss was the one thing that held true throughout the contact of their lips. The kiss started out soft, but instead of heating up, the contact had remained gentle until Erica had pulled away slowly. The happy flutters of her stomach telling her she was quite an idiot for pulling back so soon but there was one thing she needed to get out of the way before continuing on. 

Franky’s eyes had slowly fluttered back open after she was finished revelling in the extremely unfamiliar feelings she felt just from simply kissing the blonde woman. Franky figured out in that exact moment that there was nobody else on the planet who could give her those deep, stirring feelings well within the pit of her stomach. Her kisses with Bridget managed to always do something for her, but not in this way. 

The mere thought of Bridget had Franky mutter out beneath her breath; “Fuck, Bridget..” Immediately after hoping that the other woman wouldn’t have heard anything she had said. 

Fortunately enough this time for Franky luck was on her side and Erica hadn’t heard a single thing that the brunette had muttered out. However, Bridget was indeed exactly what Erica had wanted to discuss. Erica had pulled back just far enough so that she was still slightly lingering within Franky’s personal space, waiting until Franky had opened her eyes before the former governor had spoken up.

“Franky.. Are you sure that you’re okay with this? You said that you needed to do some thinking and I don’t want to be the one to force your hand.” Erica had allowed her gaze to awkwardly shift away from the soul penetrating stare that came from Franky, setting it down upon the sheets instead. Little did Erica know that the one thing about her that Franky found equally as adorable as it was infuriating was her awkwardness when it came to Franky’s advance, only this time it had been the blonde who had made the advance herself, and Franky was willing to bet that she wasn’t trying to look after the brunette’s well being, but Erica was trying to keep herself as guilt free as possible with the question. 

______________________________________________________________  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
____________________________________________________________

Franky quickly pushed the thoughts of Bridget aside for the time being, knowing that she would be kicking herself for the next week if not longer if she didn’t at least partially give into the sensations caused by the blonde. Speaking up rather quickly on the matter Franky used her somewhat stern tone “Shut up and kiss me.” The second the words were out Franky placed her lips back upon Erica’s this kiss being much more heated than the last as Franky was now channeling her frustrations and the small pang of guilt that she was feeling for betraying Bridget into the kiss. Erica simply did as Franky said, not muttering out a single word more, instead focusing all of her energies on the brunette beauty in front of her, allowing Franky to deepen the kiss by parting her lips, their tongues soon battling for dominance. Although Erica already knew she was fighting a losing battle. When it came to Franky Doyle, Erica Davidson would never have enough self-control, or power to be the dominate one. 

___________________________________________________  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
____________________________________________________

As the kiss was deepened Franky’s mind had begun to wander to what it would feel like to finally have her way with Erica, to get between the thighs she had longed to part since years now. Maybe to even have Erica return the favour. The mere thought of the fact that these actions now actually had the possibility to happen start to drive Franky mad. Franky decided to begin making a further move as Erica had already allowed a few soft moans to escape beyond her lips and into the brunette’s mouth. Franky had slipped her right hand between the tightly pressed together torsos, dragging her finger tips down toward the hem of Erica’s shirt. Erica was about ready to burst with excitement. She had ached for this moment so much longer than she would ever even be willing to admit to herself. Just as Franky was about to seal the deal and make a move she knew there would be no turning back from Erica had to pull her lips away from the former prisoners. 

“Franky..” Erica muttered softly as she had pulled back, her only reason for doing so being that she had gotten the taste of blood from Franky’s lip. “You’re bleeding again.”

Franky grumbled beneath her breath in response, she had been waiting so damn long for that moment only for it to have been fucked up by something out of her control once again. Before Franky could even attempt to stop the bleeding and continue on like it hadn’t happened, Erica had rolled out of the bed and made her way back toward the adjoining bathroom. Franky wasn’t quite sure the reason behind the former governor’s motions so she however remained in her position upon the bed, reaching her right hand upward to touch the bloody lip in an attempt to stop the blood flow. A few seconds later and Erica was right beside her on the bed once again, with a washcloth and the liquid bandaid in hand once more. A few short minutes later and Franky was once again repaired. 

After returning the washcloth back to the bathroom Erica had once again crawled beneath the covers, this time however scooting closer to Franky, hoping the brunette would allow the cuddling to continue as she was now feeling extremely sleepy. Franky indeed did allow the cuddling to continue, the second the blonde had made her way onto the bed, Franky had pushed her body flat onto her back, resting her head comfortably against the pillow and extending her left arm out toward Erica. Erica gladly accepted the position as she slid over and into Franky’s arms, resting her head down upon the brunettes chest, raising a hand to set upon Franky’s midsection, but being careful with the location as she didn’t want to make the pain near Franky’s midsection any worse than it undoubtedly already was.

A soft smile had appeared onto the brunettes facial features as Erica scooted over and settled into her arms. For once Franky had felt at peace, silently hoping that she would be able to remain in bed with the blonde for the duration of the night, not wanting to send off any mixed signals. Franky leaned forward to drop a soft kiss to the top of Erica’s head, once again softly speaking out a “Good night, Erica” Before shutting her eyes and finally allowing her body a much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for taking the time to read! Feel free to leave a comment, I appreciate every single one of them! :)


	8. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's been a hell of a long time between updates, here is an extremely long one for the continued patience! Thanks again to everybody who reads and leaves comments/kudos! You guys rock :)

Franky’s eyes had partially fluttered open once the sunlight had begun creeping in through the shades that were covering the windows. The brunette had made an attempt to flip her body over onto her stomach in order to bury her face within the pillows to block out the light that was overpowering her senses, however she was unsuccessful in doing so, being rather confused as she felt a weight on her chest and a sharp pain delivered to her ribcage. Franky had completely shut her eyes once more, quite convinced she may still be dreaming, that was until the memories of the previous evening had started coming back to her. Franky had managed to wiggle one of her arms free, raising her hand to rub at her eyes before allowing them to completely open, being able to adjust to the light much better at this point.

As the former prisoner’s eyes had opened a small smile had appeared upon her features, her gaze fixating on the messy head of blonde hair that appeared to still be resting rather peacefully upon her chest. The realization that she had actually managed to spend the entire night in bed with another person, especially without having sex beforehand caught Franky by surprise. Along with the surprise had come a pang of guilt which caused the brunette to heave out a hefty sigh. Franky had decided to push the thoughts of Bridget out of her mind and simply enjoy the rest of this moment with Erica as she wasn’t sure if she would ever get another moment like this with the blonde again. 

The second that Franky had begun to clear her mind and had shut her eyes she had heard the familiar sound of her phone ringing from somewhere in the room, although she had virtually no idea where her jeans had vanished to. Without even moving a muscle she knew it simply had to be Bridget, and at this moment in time the brunette had no idea what to even say to the older woman. Franky didn’t want Bridget to worry about her, but right now she had no intentions of waking the sleeping body upon her chest. Before Franky had a chance to work through any of the feelings and brush yet another deep pang of guilt away the blonde within her arms had begun to stir, causing Franky to lightly mumble a “fuck..” beneath her breath as the call had clearly woken Erica up. 

Erica had awoken to the sound of an unfamiliar ringtone, being rather started as she realized that there was a body beneath her own. Her first thoughts went out to a casual hookup, that being extremely unlike the blonde as even in these couple of years post-mark, she hadn’t found herself to be one to enjoy one night stands. However as she slightly adjusted her head to get a better look at the person who she had spent the night with she was quite surprised and equally as relieved to see Franky Doyle gazing back down at her. A sleepy little smile had spread across the blondes features, causing the brunette to mirror the same expression a soft and equally as sleepy “Hey..” Passing through Franky’s lips. 

The softness of the gesture had caused Erica’s smile to grow about ten times in size, shifting her body lightly in order to be pressed even closer to the toned body of Franky. “Hey yourself” Erica whispered out in an equally as sleepy tone of voice. Franky wasn’t quite sure what was so different about this time, but the close contact between their two bodies didn’t make her feel trapped, nor did it make her feel anxious, she actually felt rather at peace and relaxed. Just as Franky had opened her mouth to verbalize her internal thoughts, her phone had begun to ring once more. With a sigh that was a bit too audible for her own liking Franky had begun to wiggle her way out from beneath Erica’s body, figuring Bridget wouldn’t have called a second time unless she was worried already. 

“I need to get that” Franky mumbled out under her breath as Erica had rather reluctantly slid off to rest flat upon her back on the bed. Franky had been in zero rush to get to the phone before it had stopped ringing, actually having zero intentions of answering the call, she was instead planning on replying with a text message until she could figure out what the hell she was actually going to say to the other woman. However before Franky could respond she decided to listen to the voicemail that had been left.  
“Franky.. It’s not like you to just disappear like this, I’m worried about you. Give me a call back when you can, okay?” Was the entire content of the voicemail. Franky wasn’t sure if she should feel flattered by the fact that Bridget was quite clearly worried about her, or if she should be offended by the fact that Bridget was overly worried about her. Franky was more inclined to go with the latter as it appeared that not a single person on the face of the earth had enough faith in her to look after herself and stay out of trouble. Franky had quickly typed out a reply; “Just had to get out and clear my head. I’ll talk to you later” And hit send. 

Franky had dropped her phone back down to rest upon her jeans on the floor, turning back to face the blonde who was still rather sprawled out across the bed, not quite sure where to take things from here as it was never exactly anything she had to deal with previously. Erica had however sensed Franky’s clear cut uneasiness as the brunette was awkwardly positioned between where she had set down her phone and the bed, propping her body up onto her elbows and making a suggestion that would hopefully allow Franky to relax once again.   
“Do you want some breakfast” Erica asked as her gaze fixated on Franky’s features.  
A small grin had instantly managed to work onto Franky’s features at the words, as per usual falling into the exact same playful routine that each and every conversation with Erica seemed to fall into. “Only if you’re cooking” was Franky’s reply, the grin turning into a rather cheeky one as she removed the remaining distance between herself and the bed, taking a grip onto the sheets and tugging them free from Erica’s body. 

“I can’t promise you won’t die of food poisoning.. but I’ll cook” Erica replied after a soft fit of laughter had passed through her lips due to the brunettes actions. The blonde had always left Mark to do the cooking, never really acquiring all that many kitchen skills.   
“I’ll have to give you lessons sometime” The brunette had answered back without even realizing what she was doing, knowing that she was undoubtedly playing with fire. She had already fallen back into the same old routines with Erica, and if they continued down that path, Bridget was never going to want to speak to her again. Franky had quickly shaken the thoughts of Bridget from her mind, instead waiting for Erica to roll out of the bed and begin to lead the way downstairs. Franky was completely unable to take a shameless glance toward the blondes backside as she made her way down the set of stairs, her eyes just managing to snap up to the blondes face in time as Erica had taken a glance over her shoulder to make sure that the brunette was still following behind her. 

Erica had lead the way directly into the kitchen instructing Franky to sit down and relax while the blonde set to work. Erica had decided that a simple meal of bacon and eggs would have to do as it was simply one of the easiest things to make for breakfast. The two women had light conversation over the course of the meal, Franky was simply trying to do her best to enjoy Erica’s company, yet no matter what was taking place, the sexual tension was still prominently there. As the meal was just about wrapped up Franky had noticed the clock from the oven, quickly jumping up from her seat at the opposite side of the table from the blonde.  
“Fuck, Erica.. I’ve gotta go. I’m supposed to be at work in twenty minutes. Fuck.” 

Erica was quite certain that just based from the tone of the brunette’s voice that she had been genuinely surprised to notice that it was almost noon, and that she was indeed telling the truth about the work story, having little to no concern that she was being blown off for Franky’s girlfriend.. not that that was something that she particularly enjoyed thinking about. “Do you need a drive?” Erica had asked but apparently the words had fallen on deaf ears as Franky was already making her way out of the kitchen and down the hallway which had lead toward the porch area. 

“Franky!” Erica had called out after her, also getting up from the position at the kitchen table. The brunettes clothing still being scattered around her bedroom area from the night before, knowing that she might be needing them sometime soon being one of the main driving forces behind the actions. The other being the fact that she simply didn’t know when, (or if for that matter) she would be seeing the brunette again, wanting to at least get in a proper goodbye as the major elephant in the room of the kiss and the cuddling hadn’t even been discussed.   
Franky had already made it into the porch area, finding her boots on the floor and had begun tugging them onto her feet, not realizing that she still had the blondes sweatpants and sports bra on for an attire until she had saw her reflection in the clear glass of the outside door. Franky had uttered another low “Fuck” under her breath as she knew that there was no way in hell that she would have the time to make it back to her place to change and still make it to work without being at least an hour late. Deciding it was absolutely useless to keep rushing now, Franky had spun back around just in time to catch Erica all but full on sprinting toward her from down the hallway. 

“Oi, wheres the fire?” Franky had casually asked as Erica had finally caught up to her, a slight look of disbelief crossing the blondes features before she ultimately broke down into a small, soft fit of laughter. “I thought you were leaving without saying goodbye..” The second that the words were out of Erica’s mouth, she was met with instant regret. Knowing that she had done far worse to the brunette by leaving without a single word back at Wentworth. 

The words had caused Franky’s demeanour to completely take a 360 degree turn. The playful nature was replaced by a hardened sort of look, mixed with slight confusion. Franky had taken a moment to let the words sink in, her gaze setting upon the ground. Erica was more than well aware that she had fucked up, taking a step forward and gingerly placing a hand on Franky’s shoulder, her voice dropping down to nothing but a whisper. “Franky, I’m sorry..I didn’t mean to..”

While Erica was still in the midst of speaking Franky had shoved the blondes hand off of her shoulder, instantly lunging forward as her movements were full of purpose, her lips crashing into the blondes as each of her hands had moved to take a firm grip upon each of Erica’s hips. Erica although slightly taken back at first had eagerly begun to answer to the kiss, one of her hands firmly gripping Franky’s shoulder as the other moved to tangle within the brunette strands. Franky easily backed Erica’s body toward the nearest wall, giving her body a shove in the general direction as Erica’s back connected with the wall in a light thud. The collision of the blonde’s body and the wall had caused the kiss to be interrupted as Erica’s breathing had hitched. Franky had used the mild distraction to begin trailing a string of quick yet rough kisses from the base of Erica’s neck up toward her ear. Erica was unable to hold back a soft moan at the feeling of Franky’s skilled lips against her flesh, after craving that exact touch and then some for literal years, she was taking in absolutely every single sensation that was caused by the brunette’s touch.

Franky had moved each of her hands to take a firm hold onto the hem of Erica’s t-shirt, pulling back from the trail of kisses in order to tug the fabric up and over the blonde’s head in one single swift movement. Erica was more than happy to oblige, lifting each of her arms up as the fabric of her shirt was pulled above her head, giving the actions no second thoughts as this time she was the one to engage in a heated kiss, her hands frantically tugging on the back of the brunettes neck even though it was physically impossible for the brunette to get any closer. Franky was definitely still feeling the effects from the day before, her ribs were causing her quite a lot of pain, but at this point in time she didn’t care if she would have been set on fire. There was only one thing on her mind, and she was finally going to get what she wanted this time. 

Franky had wasted little to no time before her hands had once again moved to grip at an article of Erica’s clothes, firmly grasping the waistband of the loose fitting pants the blonde had worn to bed and shoving them downward so that they would rest around Erica’s ankles. Erica had taken the hint and had stepped out of the material, a small flicker of her ankle pushing the fabric far enough so that it wouldn’t be in the way. The two women continued to share a kiss driven by nothing but mutual lust, one of Franky’s hands finding it’s was back to rest upon the blondes hip and the other started to softly trail along Erica’s side. Erica was now at the point where she was completely craving skin on skin contact, her back arching in order to get her midsection to become flush with the mostly bare midsection of Franky. 

As Erica had arched her back, Franky had slid a hand around to grasp the blondes lower back, keeping their bodies firmly pressed together. The brunette had also noticed this as an opening, Franky had pulled away from the kiss, instantly hauling in a huge breath as the kiss had left both of the women rather breathless. Franky had used the grip upon Erica’s lower back to tug the blonde woman away from the wall. 

Franky had waited not only months, but years for this moment, and as much as she wanted it to be perfect, Franky was tired of waiting. Franky had barely managed to get a solid two steps away from the wall before she gave into her desires, easily wrestling the blondes body down to the floor, her body instantly landing on top of the blonde’s, once again engaging in the heated sort of kiss. Erica had so far been allowing Franky to completely control the situation, having longed to be absolutely dominated by the brunette, a gasp escaping as her back connected with the cold hardwood floor, however she instantly responded to the kiss once Franky’s lips were pressed back against her own. Franky continued to make a further move, her hand sliding down to begin trailing nothing but the tips of her fingers in a slow and steady pattern along the length of Erica’s inner thigh. 

Erica had felt as if there was a sudden rush of lightening through her veins, her legs shuffling impatiently beneath the brunette’s body, needing to will herself to keep her hips firmly planted to their position upon the floor. The eagerness of the blonde’s body had caused a small smirk to crack across Franky’s features, certain the blonde would feel it due to the closeness of their lips. Franky was more than willing to oblige to Erica’s desires however, wasting very little time on the teasing touches as in one swift movement Franky’s hand had moved up and under the waistband of the blonde’s panties, her fingers beginning to stroke expertly over the blonde woman’s clit. Erica was now fighting a losing battle as her hips instantly moved to arch toward the touch of Franky’s fingers, a low moan vibrating against the contact of their lips. 

The moan of approval was all that Franky had needed to drive her actions forward, halting the movements momentarily in order to remove the blonde’s panties, not bothering to take the time to remove the fabric properly, simply gripping and tearing each side open, the fabric dropping hastily to the floor. This time it was Erica who had to break the kiss, the mounting anticipation throwing her breathing completely out of control. Franky had returned her fingers to their position at Erica’s clit, however this time the motions didn’t stop there. Franky slid her fingers down slightly further, earning another moan of approval from the blonde’s lips. 

Erica was simply dying to be touched right /there/ by the brunette mumbling a low “Please, Franky..” Out as Franky’s slow teasing touches were absolute torture. Erica’s head had craned backwards until it had reached the surface of the hardwood floor the second that Franky had caved to the delicious sounding plea by slipping two fingers between Erica’s walls. Franky wasn’t sure which one was more of a turn on; the sound of the blonde moaning due to nothing but the brunette’s touch, or the fact that Erica was extremely wet and ready for her to continue on.   
Franky had once again wasted little to no time, giving the blonde no time to adjust to the sensations before the pace in which her fingers moved was increased. Erica was unable to hold back another low rolling moan, her head remaining firmly pressed against the hardwood floor as her hands had moved to set upon Franky’s back, her nails digging into the brunette’s skin. Franky had stated to place a trail of slow moving kissed from the blonde’s jaw, down along her neck and eventually down along her midsection. Erica was once again writhing with both pleasure and anticipation, her breath hitching in her throat as Franky’s trail of kisses landed upon her inner thigh. 

The blonde’s hips had eagerly bucked up into Franky’s touch as the brunette’s fingers continued to thrust within the blondes walls, her tongue beginning to flicker softly against the blonde’s clit. This had been what Erica was craving, what she had dreamed about and then some, her hips moving along to the rhythmic pattern of Franky’s movements. Erica had set one hand upon Franky’s shoulder, her nails once again beginning to dig into the brunette’s skin as the other hand had managed to grasp a fist full of dark hair. It didn’t take long before Erica could feel her body building up to the inevitable end, it having been quite a while since the blonde had achieved an orgasm with somebody that wasn’t herself. 

“Franky..” Erica managed to just mutter out beneath her breath, managing to momentarily lift her head in order to take a glance down at the brunette in all of her glory. The sight alone was more than enough to push Erica’s body beyond its limits, her head once again craning backward as her eyes tightly shut, all of her muscles tensing as the extreme rush of pleasure had taken its course over her body. After Franky had finished coaxing Erica’s body through its orgasm her actions had come to a slow halt, moving to drop onto her back on the floor beside Erica, her gaze fixating upon the ceiling as she both tried to get her own breathing in check, and tried to figure out if that had actually just happened. 

Erica remained silent, her eyes shut tightly as her breathing was still completely uncontrollable, the only movement being made being a hand extended over to find one of Franky’s, taking it into her own and giving it a soft squeeze. Franky had allowed the soft sort of contact, a small grin appearing to her features as she had given Erica’s hand a soft squeeze in return. Although no words were exchanged between the two, the soft gesture had said more than enough. Franky felt as if she could lay on the floor and stay in that very moment for an eternity, however her pleasant thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone once again ringing off in the distance, a heavy sigh passing through the brunette’s lips as she once again had to contemplate the choice of staying in a tender moment with Erica, and risk having Bridget worry, or simply ruining yet another tender moment in order to keep Bridget from finding out the truth. The thing being that Bridget would eventually find out the truth regardless.. one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again for reading and hopefully reviewing! 
> 
> If there is enough interest in the story I’ll definitely continue with it beyond this point, I have a firm idea of the direction I wish to take the story in so that should help keeping the chapters pumped out at a quick pace!
> 
> Thanks once again, and happy holidays!


End file.
